


Dark Humor

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A ficlet about Hannibal and Will, inspired by a song.





	Dark Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham  
Inspired by the song: Excuse Me While I Kill Myself - Sentenced
> 
> _I'll kill myself: _  
_I'll blow my brains onto the wall! _  
_See you in Hell _  
_I will not take this anymore! _
> 
> Takes place somewhere in season 1. Will and Hannibal have already established a romantic relationship, and Will knows that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper.

“Hannibal, please, just stop,” Will groaned. 

Hannibal put his fork down slowly and grinned at his boyfriend. 

“Whatever do you mean, Will?” 

“Oh, you know what I mean. Just stop with your stupid puns. You tell them every single time we’re having dinner... or breakfast, or lunch, anything really. You really can’t go through one meal without a single pun, or joke, can you?” 

Will got up and turned to their dinner guest, Jack Crawford. 

“Excuse me, Jack, while I go and end my life. I just can’t deal with Hannibal's shit anymore” 

Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly at Will, and Hannibal sighed. 

“Will, aren’t you being a little too dramatic?” he asked. 

Instead of answering, Will exited the room and shouted: 

“See you in Hell, Dr. Lecter!” 

"What puns was he talking about, Lecter?" Jack Crawford finally asked when he had finished eating. "I don't think I've ever heard you joke in any way."

"Oh, you know Will," Hannibal replied casually. "Always imagining things."


End file.
